Mulan and Shang 300
by Wills Lover
Summary: Mulan is at her school soccore game and who comes over and tries to act cool ? reade and find out


Mulan looked around her new surroundings at her school field when the captain of the soccer team came up behind her and said

"What are you doing here so late?" Mulan looked around her and said "oh hi waiting for my ride they are late." Shang "Mulan I could

take you home we live close." "Well O..." "MULAN COME ON LETS GO." Mulan said "Coming. Shang do you have a ride?"

"No. I'll walk home it is no problem." "nice try Shang we'll take you home." Shang was shocked, "Well OK. Thanks." Mulan smiled

as she and Shang walked to the car. Shang and Mulan got in the car. Zouh and Li drove Shang home when they got there Shang

smiled and thanked the Fas Mulan said 'I'll walk with him." Mulan and Shang walked to the door. Shang said "Mulan I love you." "I

love you too." "want to go out sometime?" "YES!" Shang said "See you at school." they said goodbye and Mulan went to the car and

the fas went home and went to bed.

In the Morning Shang met Mulan in the school parking lot and said "Hey." Mulan walked over to him and said "Hey Shang." they held

hands and went inside Mulan gently kissed her boyfriend and said "i better go I have Health." "OK" they went to their first block class

and second the next thing they met up Mulan's locker and smiled Shang said "want sit together at lunch?" Mulan said "Sure!" they

went to lunch and sat with each other. Shang said "Mulan what are you doing tonight?" Mulan looked up from her sandwich and said

"Uh Nothing actually I never have plans." Shang said "want to like go get some pizza and go to the movies?" Mulan said "SURE!"

Shang said "I'll pick you up at 4:30 and we'll go to dinner and figure out what movie we will see OK?" Mulan said "OK. Hey Shang

can you do me a favor?" "What is that?" "My Parents are at my aunts house and said they won't be able to pick me up So could you

uh drive me home?" "Sure. I would never let you walk home from school." Mulan and Shang departed to their last two classes and

met up at Mulan's Locker and Shang said "Hey there Beautiful." "SHANG!' Mulan said while blushing a deep red shade. Shang said

"Just Kidding. You Ready?" Mulan said "Yep! lets go." Shang drove and Mulan said "Thanks for the ride Shang. So I'll see you at

4:30?" "4:30. see you then." Mulan went in and rushed to her bedroom and put on the prettiest dress ever and her mom came in on

her and said "Mulan where are you going?" "On a date with the captain of the soccer team he is my boyfriend now let me know the

minute he arrives." Li left and 30 minutes said "Mulan Shang is here." Mulan said "Coming." She went out and smiled and Shang said

"Oh Hi Mulan ready?" Mulan said "Yep." Mulan and Shang left and went to dinner. During Dinner Mulan said "So.. uh Thanks again

for the ride Shang. No one else would've done that for me and when you said you'd do it for me it struck me and said 'OK he loves

you to much and won't see you suffer.' and it just meant so much to me." Shang said "it was Nothing really. The other 'men' don't

deserve you then." Mulan smiled and laughed. After they had the Pizza and went back to the car and went to the movies Shang said

"Hmmmm what movie should we see?" "How about the boy who cried Huns?" Shang said "Excellent choice." They drove in to a free

spot and got comfy and Mulan sat right next to Shang and said "OK. ready?" Shang said "almost I'm going to get a drink you want

something?" Mulan said "no thanks I'm good." "OK. be right back." Mulan sat and waited for Shang. Shang came back and said

"Back Mulan." Mulan and Shang got comfortable. Shang said "i got you a drink. You have got to be thirsty." Mulan chuckled and

said "thanks." and took the drink and took a sip. Shang realized some of the kids from the soccer team watching them. He said

"Mulan guess who I see in the car next to us." "Uh Soccer mates" the movie ended and they got out of the car and greeted Soa and

Fang who said "Shang you Finlay have a girlfriend." "Shut it I don't want to kick you guys off the team besides me you two are our

best players." Soa and Fang left. Shang said "I better get you home." Mulan said "OK." Shang and Mulan got in the car and went to

the fa's "I had a wonderful time tonight Shang." "Me Too. Mulan would marry me?" "YES!!!" Not many days past the wedding was in

3 minutes and as usual Mulan was nervous. But they got thought the wedding in one piece. they came in as bf/gf and left man and

wife. Shang and Mulan lived happily ever after

Read and Rate


End file.
